


Awanse i rozstania, czyli o sztuce przemijania

by Ravenna56



Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers Series - Alexandre Dumas
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenna56/pseuds/Ravenna56
Summary: D'Artagnan ma niejasne wrażenie, że czas ich wspólnych przygód dobiega końca, a on zupełnie nie jest na to gotowy.
Relationships: Aramis | René d'Herblay/d'Artagnan/Athos | Comte de la Fère/Porthos du Vallon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Awanse i rozstania, czyli o sztuce przemijania

D'Artagnan wychodząc z gabinetu kardynała czuje się oszołomiony, a może nawet przytłoczony patentem na porucznika muszkieterów. Nie pragnął go, nie miał takich ambicji. Owszem, taka nominacja mile mu schlebiła, taka nominacja to wszystko czego pragnął od pierwszego dnia gdy tylko przestąpił próg pałacu pana de Treville, jednak teraz.. wydaje się po prostu nieodpowiednia. Nie dokonał nic co by można nazwać wzniosłym, a przynajmniej tak mu się zdaje.

Kardynał Richelieu wręczając mu papier zapomniał chyba, że bez przyjaciół d'Artagnan byłby niczym. Nic by nie osiągnął, po prostu nie dałby rady. "Taki patent powinien być podzielony na cztery części, po jednej dla każdego z nas" myśli d'Artagnan gniotąc nieumyślnie róg kartki.

Cóż, najwyraźniej kardynał Richelieu musiał się pomylić. W roztargnieniu wezwał d'Artagnana do swoich komnat, wręczył mu papier, a gdy Gaskończyk opuścił pomieszczenie kardynał na pewno przeklinał na wszystkie świętości tę pomyłkę. I ta wersja może byłaby prawdopodobna gdyby kardynał Richelieu nie był bezbłędnym, wyrafinowanym politykiem, a d'Artagnan ani na chwilę nie pozwala sobie zapomnieć że tacy ludzie po prostu nigdy się nie mylą.

Więc chowa patent głęboko w kieszeni, kierując się do Athosa, mając nadzieję że przyjaciel wybawi go od tego kłopotliwego zaszczytu. I gdy idzie tak ulicami Paryża, czując już przez skórę że ani Athos, ani Aramis czy nawet Porthos, w ogóle nie okażą się pomocni, dopada go poczucie dziwnej melancholii i przygnębienia.

Ma niejasne wrażenie, że czas ich wspólnych przygód dobiega końca, a on zupełnie nie jest na to gotowy. Owszem, nie jeden raz pijąc w karczmie, zastanawiał się ile to potrwa. Jak długo będzie trwać ta muszkieterska sielanka. Czuł jakoby żal za chwilami, których jeszcze nie przeżył. Gaskończyk wie jak irracjonalny jest jego sposób myślenia, jednak nic nie może poradzić na to, że przekraczając próg mieszkania Athosa zdaje mu się że wszystkie te obawy zaraz się ziszczą. Zostanie w Paryżu sam, wie to doskonale i będzie musiał znaleźć sobie innych... znajomych. Bo nie przyjaciół, co to, to nie! Nigdzie nie znajdzie nikogo, kto dorównałby Athosowi, Aramisowi i Porthosowi. D'Artagnan myśli czasem z lekkim rozbawieniem, że może to pierwsze objawy starości.

A później Athos odmawia, odmawia też Aramis i Porthos. Bo obok Athosa, Aramisa i Porthosa są jeszcze hrabia de la Fère, kawaler d'Herblay i baron du Vallon. Bo obok żołnierskiej służby jego przyjaciele mają też inne historie, inne alternatywne życiowe ścieżki. D'Artagnan nie ma ukrytego zasobu pieniędzy jak Athos, nie ma znajomości wśród duchownych jak Aramis, ani małego zamku gdzieś na prowincji jak Porthos. D'Artagnan nie ma drugiego nazwiska, które próbuje ukryć pod muszkieterskim płaszczem i powoli godzi się z myślą, że nadejdzie czas, gdy będzie musiał pozwolić im odejść do ich własnych spraw.

I kiedy wszyscy mu odmawiają, wraca pokonany do mieszkania Athosa. Czuje na poły radość, a na poły smutek widząc jak Athos wpisuje jego własne nazwisko, nazwisko d'Artagnana, do patentu na porucznika. Bo młodzieniec doskonale wie co to oznacza; z jednej strony awans i szacunek na dworze, z drugiej - gorzkie rozstanie z najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. "Już czas" myśli d'Artagnan patrząc na przyjaciela zapisującego równomierne, eleganckie litery "rzeczywiście muszę pozwolić im odjeść". Potem coś ściska go za gardło i tylko łagodne spojrzenie Athosa przywraca d'Artagnanowi równowagę. A Athos, rozumiejąc żal przyjaciela, nie chcąc by d'Artagnan, jego kochany d'Artagnan którego traktuje niemal jak syna, pogrążył się w tych okropnych melancholijnych myślach, rozwesela go kilkoma żartami, które początkowo odnoszą naprawdę marny skutek, a później zaprasza go do karczmy. Idą więc razem, już w o wiele lepszych humorach, zapraszając po drodze Aramisa i Porthosa, a później piją, piją i piją, do nieprzytomności, świętując awans najmłodszego z nich. 

I chociaż nadchodzi czas gdy się rozstaną, gdy podążą swoimi własnymi ścieżkami to tej nocy d'Artagnan wcale o tym nie myśli. Tej nocy śmieje się, pije wino oraz wznosi toasty za zdrowie swoich przyjaciół, króla, a nawet szanownego i wielkodusznego pana kardynała!


End file.
